


Carolina Can

by mrsirishboru



Category: Chase Rice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Calm, Cool & Collected until Football starts, was just how she is. Never in the stands, always on the field. When she see's the new kids, she's head over cleats for him. When tragedy stricks will he stay by her side or will he run? Will he protect her from her destructive mother?





	1. ONE

The day before Senior year started, You were excited but you dreaded it. you couldn't wait to start your Senior year, but then you didn't want to get up at 5 AM every day again.

You got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, you were going up to the AG barn to wash your lambs one more time before school started. You walked into the living room and put your boots on at the front door and headed out.

  


You put the truck in park at the AG barn and proceeded inside, Your best friend Alexis was already inside.

“Hey (Y/N)” She smiled up as you closed the metal door so none of the lambs would get out

“Hey” you smiled back as you walked past the first few cages and scanned the names above them for yours.

‘Tyler M’ ‘Michael N’ ‘Chase R’ ‘(Y/N)’ ‘Alexis C’ 

‘We must have a new kid’ you thought to yourself as you read the unfamiliar name next to yours.

You opened the cage and pulled Koda out of his cage and walked him over to the wash cages.

You finished with him then started washing Harvick

As Alexis and you were walking out of the AG barn, an unfamiliar Older Black Chevy pulled up.

“Wonder who that is?” Alexis said as you started towards your trucks

“No idea” you replied as they started to get out. You turned your attention to your truck

“Excuse me, Ladies. Do you think yall could help me?” He said as he exited his truck

You turned around to give him your attention

“Sure what do you need?” You questioned him

“I need to figure out where my lambs are, and where to wash them,” He said looking around at the building in front of him

“Yeah sure, what year?” You questioned him as you started your way back into the AG barn

“Senior, and thanks,” He said following you into the AG barn with Alexis behind him.

You were assuming he was the unfamiliar name you saw next to yours at the cages

“Senior lambs are over on this far side, closest to the wash stations that are right as you walk in,” You said as you felt your phone buzz in your back pocket, you pulled it out it was a text from Alexis

  


Lexi: He’s got a nice ass

  


You busted out laughing, they both just looked at you like you were crazy.   
“Since this is the only name on the Senior side I don't know, this must be yours” You pointed at the name above the cage next to yours

“Yes Ma’am sure is” he smiled, You could have sworn you had died and went to heaven, his smile was perfect. 

You were pretty sure he caught you staring at him, but you couldn't help yourself.

“Do you want some help?” You questioned wanting to see that smile one more time

“Yeah, sure. I'm Chase by the way if you didn't already know that” he said as he opened the cage, and pulled one of the lambs out, You grabbed the other and headed to the washing cages.

“I kinda figured it was” You laughed as you turned on the water.

  


You were just about done when your AG teacher Mr. Richie came in, 

“Hey Mr. Richie” Alexis said as she looked up from her phone

“How yall doing?” He questioned

“Good, just got done,” You said opening the gate

He noticed Chase in the washing cage 

“You must be the new student?” he questioned 

“Yes Sir” he smiled that smile again, this time you were able to look away before you got caught.

“Nice to finally meet you” They shook hands,

“So (Y/N) are we gonna win Friday Night?” He asked, knowing what your answer would be

“Don’t we always?” You laughed, I mean you always did. You’ve only lost 2 games in the past 2 years

“Absolutely,” He said as he walked off to do whatever he came to do

  


You finished putting his lambs in their cage and headed outside

“So you play?” He got this confused look on his face

“I know what you're thinking, there's no way a girl plays high school football. Well, you're wrong” You said what you tell everyone that asks. 

“Wow. what position?” He looked like he met a celebrity

“Safety,” You said jumping into the back of your truck and slipping off your boots and pulling some dry ones.

“Oh that explains why I've never seen you during practice” he lost his confused look

“Oh, you play too?” You were the one with the confused looking face now

“Yeah, linebacker” He smiled, he's really got to stop doing that.

  


“(Y/N), hurry up we're losing daylight, the fish aren't gonna wait forever” Alexis yelled from her truck

“Coming” You yelled back at her

“Wanna come?” You asked him, as you jumped down out of the back of your truck.

“To fish? Uhm, hell yeah” he laughed

“Follow me,” You said you got into your truck and turned it on.

  


You made it to your house, so you could grab the tackle box

“Why are there police here?” He asked

“My dad is the chief of police” You laughed as you headed into the shed 

You came back out and put it in the back of your truck

“Lex just wanna take mine?” you questioned since you had all the lines

“Yeah sure” She cut off the engine to her truck and jumped into your truck and Chase did the same.

You took back off down the road a little further, after a few more miles you made it to Bitter Creek.

You took the lines out of your toolbox and started to bait your hook.

  


After about 6 hours of fishing in the creek, you decided to call it a day.

Yall headed back to your place where your mom invited them both in for dinner.

Once Chase and Alexis left you took a shower and headed to bed, you had school tomorrow.


	2. TWO

Your alarm went off at 5 AM like it was supposed to, you got out of bed and got ready.

You hated getting up this early, but when you have animals to feed and football practice it needs to be done.

Once you were ready and had eaten breakfast you headed to town.

You fed your lambs and headed to the field to get ready for practice.

 

_____

Once practice had ended you were dead tired, you were so not used to this. You used to go back home and back to bed, now you had class to go too.

You walked into the office and asked for your schedule. English 4 first.

You went and sat in the cafeteria and waited for the bell to ring. 

You started to fall asleep when you heard your name being called, you looked up to see Alexis and Chase walking your way.

“What's your schedule?” She said taking yours from my hands and taking Chase’s as well.

“Dude we have like literally every class together, all 3 of us,” She said, you felt so bad for the teachers

The bell rang, and everyone started to their classes. All three of you walked side by side to class.

Once you walked into class Chase was surrounded by everyone asking questions. 

He gave Lexi and you the ‘help me’ look, right as the teacher walked in

“Take your seats,” She said shutting the door

Everyone scattered to find a seat, you took a seat farthest from her desk and in the back.

You were in the last seat with Lexi to your left and Chase in front of you. 

The teacher introduced herself, then handed you your work for the 6 weeks. 

You didn't bother to look at it, you were probably going to wait a week before it was due to do it all.

You put it in your folder, closed it and waited for the bell to ring.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Weeks passed, football games were won. It was now playoff time. 

 

“GO DEFENSE GO” You heard the crowd chant along with the cheerleaders. 

You looked up to see your mom is the stands, along with Alexis’ family right next to her. Your dad standing near the gate to make sure no one comes onto the field that isn't supposed to.

Lexi was on the track with the other cheerleaders cheering for you and the rest of the team.

You put your attention back to the game, you saw the snap and got ready.

You thought to yourself “Damn their receivers are fast” as you saw them approaching the end zone waiting for the throw.

“Not today,” you said, you sprinted toward the receiver closest to you, as he stood there waiting for the ball. Once he caught the ball, you plowed right into him, knocking him to the ground as the buzzer went off. 

You could hear the crowd cheering, as you got up. The rest of the team rushed over to you, you were thrown onto the shoulders of one of them, as you headed to the end of the bleachers for the school song.

This was tradition, you did it after every win.

Once the song was over everyone headed to the field house, 

“You coming to fifth quarter with us?” You asked Chase on the way

“What's that?” he questioned 

“A supervised after game party, with free food. Coach will tell us where it's at in a bit” You laughed as you made your way inside

“Sure,” he said as he headed into the changing room as you made your way to the JV one.

Since you were a female on the team you had to use the JV locker room, didn't bother you any.

 

“fifth quarter is at (Y/L/N)’s house” You heard Coach yell from the Varsity locker room.

Great all you want is the whole town at your place.

You finished getting ready, and headed out you saw your mom, Dad, Lexi and her family waiting.

They all gave you a hug and congratulated you on the save.

You pulled your phone out of your bag you had a message from your brother

 

Bubba: It's in your truck, underneath the backseat

 

You sent him a thanks back. He was your hook up for alcohol.

Everyone had cleared out, as you made your way to your truck.

You got in and headed home, You pulled your truck up next to all the others by the bonfire.

 

“You got any?” One of the other football players came up to you as you got out of your truck

“Always do” You smiled and climbed into the backseat and pulled it up revealing bottles full of booze.

“Pick your poison?” You said getting ready to fill his cup

“Got jack?” he questioned

“Sure do, $3 even,” You said pouring the drink.

He handed you the money and walked off.

You continued until everything was almost gone. You filled Lexi, Chase and yourself a cup and walked to the tailgate of your truck where they were waiting.

“Drinks on me” You smiled handing them theirs. He kind of just looked at it then took a sip.

______

After a few cups, you started to feel the liquor taking effect.

“Oh God, not this bitch” You heard Alexis say as you turned her way to see Tiffany walking towards us

You just rolled your eyes, not wanting to deal with this crap after a great win.

“Hey there handsome” She smiled at Chase.

“Uhm, Hi” he just looked at her, he honestly looked disgusted.

“You here alone?” she asked trying to pull him in with her no so cute charm

“Actually, No I’m not” He put his arm around your shoulder, you sort of just looked at him

“Oh, of course, you're just another guy on the football team for her to screw” she looked at you

“Coming from the one who's fucked every guy in the school” You laughed at her stupid remark.

She walked right up to you and started screaming random things in your face

“Get out of my face,” You told her as you stood up from the tailgate.

“No, not until I get what I want” she protested

“and what would that be, him?” You said pointing at Chase

“yes” she crossed her arms

“too bad, he’s mine” You smiled at her, by now everyone was watching the  both of you

“better watch out, who knows how many STD’s she has” She looked at Chase

“I wouldn't be worried about me, I'd be worried about yourself. I heard things get real itchy afterward with you” You sat your drink down on the tailgate as you heard ‘oooohhs’ coming from the crowd.

As you turned around, she pushed you back into the truck, you stood back up and got into her face.

“You don't want to do this Tiffany” you looked up at her, yes she was taller than you. Did you care, no?

“Do what...this?” She said pushing you again.

You pushed yourself off the truck and walked right up to her before she saw your fist coming at her it was too late

“Told you, you didn't want to do this. Next time you feel like doing this, better get ready to fight because I don't do that push and shove bullshit” You said as you got back on the tailgate.

She got up holding her eye as she walked away crying.

After getting compliments from everyone about the punch you threw at her, yall decided to call it a night.

You looked at the time on the dash it read 4:29 AM

You pulled your truck around into the driveway and headed to bed.

 


	3. THREE

The next day came faster than you wanted. You looked at your nightstand, you saw some ibuprofen, a water, rose and a note.  
‘What the hell?’ you thought to yourself as you picked up the note.

‘Good Morning   
I hope you slept well, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Meet me at the creek we first went fishing at tomorrow at 8 PM. There is a surprise in your truck, see you tomorrow night.  
-CR’

You couldn't help but wonder where this came from, could it have been from you telling Tiffany that he was yours? You slipped on your boots and hurried out the door knowing that you had to feed your lambs today.  
You pulled open the truck door, there was a bag, with another note.  
You picked the note up first 

‘I figure, you're sitting in your truck with a huge smile on your face, wish I could see it. Here’s $150 go pamper yourself, also wear this tomorrow tonight!   
-CR’

Something was really up with him, you were determined to figure it out, you started your truck and headed to feed your lambs in town.  
You walked in the AG barn and to your cages, another note. You just shook your head and opened it

‘They have already been fed and washed. Go check your toolbox(:  
-CR’

You walked out of the AG barn and headed right for your truck, you pulled open the toolbox, sure enough, ANOTHER note. Making it the fourth one so far

‘You're probably getting sick of these notes, but suck it up. Go to cavenders in Abilene, and ask for an order under my name(:   
-CR’

You closed the toolbox and headed back home to change since you were going into town, you didn't want to look like a crackhead.  
You ran inside, pulled out a pair of your MISS ME jeans and a blue and black plaid button up shirt and headed downstairs.  
“Hey kiddo,” You dad said.  
“Sup pops?” You said, heading to the fridge to get a snack  
“Heard you got into a fight last night?” He raised his eyebrows  
“It wasn't really a fight, butI guess you can call it that. how'd you find out?” You sat down at the table.  
“Well her parents want to press charges” he just looked at you  
“Spoiled ass bitch, She provoked me," you said defending yourself  
“I know, someone recorded it all. Don't let it happen again please?” He begged you  
“I can't make any promises” you sort of just looked at him with a blank expression.  
“Well you better, becauseI won't know what to do with a new truck if you're in jail” he started to smile. You were kind of confused then you realized it was your birthday week, you had been so caught up in school and football you forgot my own birthday.  
He tossed you a set of keys, “Happy Early Birthday Kiddo. It's in the garage” he said as he pulled you into a hug!  
“Thanks, dad!” you smiled, as you ran out to the garage.  
You pulled the garage door open, you could have sworn you were in heaven. It was beautiful, a pure black Chevrolet  
You could tell it had been lifted, and new tires up on. The rims were the neon pink that you had always wanted, along with the Chevrolet symbol in the front.  
You pulled open the door, it was even more beautiful inside, the whole interior had been redone in camo.  
You were so mesmerized by the truck that you almost didn't notice another note sitting the passenger seat.  
You started to smile, even more, knowing Chase and Alexis probably have a lot to do with this.   
You picked up the note and opened it

‘Hope you like your new truck, it was mostly my idea but your parents went along with it. I can't wait to see you tomorrow night  
-CR’

You put the key in the ignition and started it up. Apparently, it got a whole new exhaust system as well because damn did it sound fucking beautiful. You placed the note in the center console and backed out of the garage.  
________  
You pulled into the parking lot at Cavender's, you could already see people looking at my truck, you felt proud.  
You jumped out and locked the doors and headed inside the store. You walked up to the register  
“Welcome to Cavenders how many I help you?” The girl smiled at me  
“Yes I need to pick up an order for Chase Rice,” You told her  
“Okay give me one moment,” She said as she walked off to the back of the store.  
After a few minutes, she came back out with a box and a few bags.  
“Here you go” She smiled at you “It's all been paid for, you're one lucky girl”   
“Thanks so much, Have a nice day, ” You said taking everything from her and heading to the truck.  
You opened the box first, a brand new pair of Tony Lamas. You went on to the bags, of course, another note.

‘These are nothing special, just things I thought you would like. Go to the mall, find a security guard and tell him your name  
-CR’

Great more surprises, you started up your truck and drove over to the mall.  
You walked in and searched for a security guard, you spotted one once I was a few feet inside the mall.  
You walked up to him  
“Yes ma’am how can I help you?” He looked down at you   
“I was told to come here and tell a security guard my name. My name is (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N)” You kind of just looked at him  
“Okay ma’am come with me, ” he said  
You followed him as he started to walk, he walked you to Best Buy where he spoke a couple words to a member of management. Once they were done talking you were instructed to follow him to the register.   
“Here you g, ma’am. Take a look, the young man said that if you wanted a different one to exchange it for your liking” he smiled at you. Pulling the box out of the bag you look a good look at all the different features that it came with. Somehow he managed to find out the one that you had been saving for and gotten it for you knowing that you hadn't planned on pursuing football any further than High School and the only other thing you loved as much as football was Photography.  
After leaving with your camera you were taken to like 5 more places, then escorted to your truck.  
“Have a great day ma’am.” The security guard told you as he started to walk away,  
“You too,” You said getting into your truck, you just sat back in the seat and smiled.  
You started your truck and headed home, you were exhausted.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of underage drinking, and abuse.

“Where have you been all day?” Your mom asked as you walked inside

“in town” You put all the bags down on the couch and headed to the kitchen for some food.

“Oh, How did you pay for all of this?” She pointed at all the bags.

“I didn't. Chase did” You said grabbing everything to make a sandwich.

“Oh well, you be careful around him. I don't trust him” She said with an ugly look on her face as she walked out.

“You don't like anybody” You mumbled under your breath.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?” She came back in screaming at you 

“I said you don't like anybody” You just looked at her, she was going back to her old ways before your dad came back.

Your mouth, attitude, and temper came from both came from your mom and you dad. Boy did you have a bad temper, it's taken a long time to control. 

“DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS BITCH” she screamed as her hand came in contact with your cheek, out of natural reflexes you swung back not missing.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT FUCKING NOW” She continued to yell at you

You walked out of the kitchen, grabbed your bags and left.

You drove into town, you were sitting at the football field when your phone started ringing it was Alexis.

A: Hey where you at?

(Y/N): At the field

A: okay, I'm on my way. I heard what happened, I'm sorry.

(Y/N): No biggie, some people never change.

A: I know but still, I'm on the way

 

She hung up before you could say anything else. You just sat there on the track looking out at the field, thinking about all the good times.

About 10 minutes went by when your phone started to ring again, this time it was Chase.

You just smiled as you answered the phone.

 

(Y/N): Hey?

C: So Lexi told me what happened, I'm on the next flight back. 

(Y/N): Wait. What do you mean the next flight back? Where are you?

C: Back in Asheville visiting for the weekend. My flight leaves in an hour.

(Y/N): You don’t have to come back early, I'll be fine

C: I know you will be, but I want to see you.

 

You started to laugh

 

C: What’s so funny?

(Y/N): Nothing, you’re acting so different. 

C: Well you got yourself into the situation.

(Y/N): And how did I do that?

C: By calling me yours last night. 

 

You could hear him laughing

 

(Y/N): Well I guess it's a good thing I did then, huh?

C: I guess it is. I have to go, it's a bit of a drive to the airport here. See you later.

(Y/N): alright, let me know when you're here. 

 

With that you hung up as Lexi pulled in the parking lot, she waved her hands in the air for you to come over.

You walked over to her truck and stood next to the driver door

 

"Mom said you could come over and hang out for the race," she said looking down at you

"Sure, I'll probably leave a bit early when Chase gets here, though," You said taking a few steps back,

"No one said you had to stay forever" she laughed as she put her truck into reverse and drove off.

You walked over to your truck, got in and headed to Lexi's house. 

Once there you were greeted by her whole family, they were basically family to you. Her mom always told people you were her daughter.

 

Once you were done being greeted by everyone, Lexi and you went over to the cooler and grabbed a beer. Since there were adults there they didn't care if you drank.

 

_____________

 

One wine cooler and a gallon of tea later you got a text from Chase that he had landed.

(Y/N): on my way

C: I can get a cab

(Y/N): no they charge like $80

C: never mind then. Lol

About 25 minutes later you pulled up in front of the airport, he stood up as soon as he saw you coming.

“You OK?” he asked placing a kiss on your temple.

“yeah, some people just never change” you shrugged your shoulders and kept driving.

Once back in Merkel you just drove around until he said something 

“Swing by my place”  you pulled off the road to turn around but quickly put the truck into park

“Can you drive, please?” You begged, he nodded his head as he got out and walked around to your side of the truck.   
Opening the door and helping you out, once in his arms you clung to him

“You alright,” he asked wrapping his arms around you

“No, not really,” You said with tears threatening to escape 

“Let's get out of here, and you can tell me what's going on. Sound good?” He said taking a step back making you look him in the eyes. You just nodded, averting your gaze knowing your eyes were already puffy 

 

Once back in the truck you pulled your knees to your chest trying to forget everything. Not long after you arrived at his house

“Call your dad make sure they're both home,” he said stepping out of the truck and heading inside his house.

Picking up your phone to call your dad, you pulled the keys out of the ignition you stepped out and went right to Chase’s truck.

After talking to your dad you knew he wasn't happy but he also knew that you weren't lying about what had happened.

“They home?” Was the first thing Chase asked as he gets into his truck and took off.

 

Arriving back at your house you felt this ball of anger come to the surface, trying to keep your cool you just slammed the front door to let your parents know you were home. 

“Go pack a bag, while I talk to them” he didn't really ask it was more of a demand but you just went with it.

Walking past your parent's room you could hear them fighting, you made sure to slam your bedroom door as well as you entered your room.

 

After packing a bag, you hesitated to head downstairs but you knew it had to be done. Walking slowly down the stairs you could hear how pissed Chase was especially at your mom. It seemed like your dad was taking your side. 

“With all due respect ma’am you can go to hell” Was just about the only thing you heard Chase say before he put his full attention on you.

Looking at him like he was your hero, you just smiled at him as you walked past the 3 of them out to his truck.

 

You could clearly hear the 3 of them still arguing as you got back into his truck, out came Chase obviously madder than hell. Then came your dad, clearly mad as well. Chase got into the truck as your dad walked over to your side. Resting his arms on the door he began to talk to the both of you.

“Take this, get out of town for the rest of the week. I'll take care of the school for both of yall and I'll take care of your mother” he said, handing you his credit card. You both nodded in agreement as your dad walked back into the house and chase backed out of the driveway.

 

“Get some sleep, it's going to be a long drive” He looked at you with a wide smile and just laughed. Doing as told you kicked off your shoes, and got comfortable. Before long you were out, after the exhausting day you had, you needed to sleep. 


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of sex

“Where are we?” You mumbled as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you looked around at your scenery. 

“In Charlotte, Got about 4 more hours to go” he took a quick look at you with a smile on his face.

“You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?” You questioned knowing the answer.

“Nope” was all the said, as he focused back on the road.

You just sat back and enjoyed the view of the city passing by before you know it you saw a sign saying ‘Wrightsville Beach 5 miles’ You had always heard amazing things about it but had never seen it for yourself.

 

You finally arrived at the beach itself, and my god was it beautiful. You jumped out and ran right into the water, not long after Chase joined you. The two of you spent about 2 hours messing around in the water. 

“How come the lifeguard shacks are empty?” you questioned, as you both turned your attention to the shack within a few hundred feet of the two of you.

“Winter time darling. Not many people come to the beach this time of year” He laughed at you

The smile on your face suddenly turned evil, when the idea of breaking into it and spending the night came to mind.

 

He was right behind you as you reached the door, trying to open it you failed.

He quickly moved in front of you, and somehow got the door to open.

Once stepping inside, it was actually bigger than it seemed from the outside.

“Wanna stay the night here?” You smiled at him

“Sure,” He said not sounding too sure it was a good idea.

“Let me get the stuff” he playfully rolled his eyes at you before he stepped out. 

 

Turning in a circle to get a good look at everything your phone buzzed in your back pocket, it was a text from your dad asking where yall went.

(Y/N): Wrightsville Beach

D: Glad, you finally get to see it. Be home no later than Wednesday!

(Y/N): I know, it's so pretty! And will do!

 

Before you hit send Chase was back with all of your belongings. Grabbing some of the stuff from him, you threw the blanket down over the floor. Kicking off your boots, you laid down.

“Lay down with me?” You begged, he held up his pointer finger telling you to give him a minute as we walked back out to his truck.

A few minutes later he came back with a bottle of Jack Daniels, oh lord.

“That's going to be a bad idea” You stated, 

“It will be fine, you don't have to have any,” he said sitting down right next to you.

“No one said you would get any either” You laughed as you snatched the bottle from him. Opening it and taking a big swig of it.

“So tell me what happened today, all of it,” he said pulling you close to him where your arm and leg was draped over him. 

“Well it started out with these cute letters, got some really amazing things in town then once I got back home she asked me where I had been all day. I told her in town, then she asked where I had gotten the money to pay for everything I told her that you had paid for it. She was like well I don't trust him be careful” You took a deep breath, preparing for the next part

“I told her she doesn't like anyone, she got mad called me a worthless bitch and slapped me, and I swung back. Not missing if you're wondering, then she told me to get out” For the first time in a while you were proud of yourself for standing up to her. She was batshit crazy before your dad came back from his tour in Iraq.

“Have you ever thought about getting emancipated?” he asked, it was actually a really good question you honestly hadn't thought of it.

“No, not really” You started to think of how easy your life would be for the next year if you were to get emancipated. Sure you only had a year left until you were 18, but you didn't know if you would be able to handle another year with her, especially if she's going to act like she did earlier today.

“You should think about it, because if you do then you can spend more time with me” He smiled and winked at you

“I wouldn't even know where to start” You let out a sigh, and just closed your eyes enjoying the moment knowing it would be over soon.

“We will talk to my mom when we get back, her best friend is a lawyer or something” he laughed

 

It was nearing midnight, the two of you were just laying there enjoying the peace and quiet along with the sound of the waves. You were starting to fall asleep when he moved causing you to be rolled onto your back.

“Shit, sorry” he whispered as he leaned over you to get something out of one of the bag

You just smiled placing your hand on his shoulder, not entirely sure why you did it but you were glad because you could feel every single muscle in his shoulder as he stretched across you and god did it have you heated. 

“Mmm, don't be” you didn't exactly say it, it was more of a moan and he took notice of it as soon as it left your mouth. 

He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow as he heard you, trying to hold back a smile.

“See something you like?” he asked, as he saw the look of pure lust in your eyes

Before you said anything you forced him onto his back and were straddling him, just having him under your control you were so lost in the lust that you had started to grind on him.

The soft moans coming from him were almost just enough to send you over the edge until he made you stop. You looked at him with a pouty face

“Calm down little girl,” he said in a serious tone moving the hair out of your face just enough to place a kiss on your lips.

“No” You exclaimed, as you grabbed his shirt and ripped it open due to it being a button up.

“Holy shit,” he said wide-eyed, obviously shocked but completely turned on by it.

 

After 10 minutes of you kissing up and down his chest and stomach, and you marking your territory you both wanted more. He flipped you onto your back, as he held his body above you. You could clearly smell the Jack on his breath, you could even taste it as you pulled him down for a kiss.

You immediately went for his belt buckle, he opted for helping you instead of stopping you knowing exactly where this was heading. Piece by piece each article of clothing came off, up until the sun started coming up right there in that empty lifeguard shack you both watched your not so innocent innocence fade away.


	6. SIX

Walking into English 4 Wednesday morning you felt as if the world had been lifted off your shoulders. After having your teacher hand you a shit ton of work you missed, you got busy with it knowing that the coaches wouldn't take anything less than a B for playoffs. 

You spent the rest of the week, catching up in all of your classes with Alexis’ help, thank god she was smart because you hated school, she also knew that you wanted to focus on football for the next few weeks until the season was over. 

 

Two bye weeks in a row was very unusual but you were enjoying it, getting ready for this Friday's game. 3 More days until the semi-final game, the whole school was pumped. State had been the only thing that everyone had talked about since last years lose in the semis. The whole team promised your coaches that you would bring home that championship this year.

 

3rd quarter ten minutes and twenty-five seconds left on the clock. Merkel was down 34-27

You coach calls a timeout knowing that if the team didn't pull it together you would lose like last year. 

“(Y/L/N) you alright?” Your coach questioned you knowing that you weren't playing your best.

“Yeah,” you said, looking down at your leg as you watched the blood pour out of it. The whole team was bloody, you knew damn well they were cheating. Several of the coaches had told the refs but they completely ignored it.

 

Your quarterback got ready for the snap, 4th quarter three seconds on the clock. Still down 34-27. Merkel had the ball, everything was riding on your wide receiver making the catch in the end zone just like the play showed.  HUT HUT HUT HIKE. Your quarterback got the back and immediately saw an opening, it was all or nothing at this point he threw the ball down the field right to the wide receiver in the end zone. 

As the ball came into contact with his hands the buzzer went off, the crowd went absolutely ballistic. Before any real celebration could take place the refs threw a flag indicating that the touchdown was no good and that the opposing team had won. 

  
  


Sitting down in front of your locker, leg shaking uncontrollably anger still building inside of you as well as the rest of your team. Trying not to explode to the next person that patted you on the back, you suddenly felt the contents of your stomach making an appearance. Standing up and running for the trash can near the door you barely made it before it came up, blood and all. 

‘Jesus, is that blood?” One of the coaches asked looking like he was about to throw up himself. Shaking your head up and down, up came more again covered in blood. 

Once more another person came up behind you patting you on the shoulder telling you ‘it's alright’

“You know what you little freshman, you don't know shit. You still have another 3 seasons, this is our last one for us seniors. You can go to hell” You screamed at the poor kid, making him clearly scared to death of you. 

You stormed out of the locker room right to your truck, throwing your shoulder pads into the passenger seat your tore out of the parking lot, making sure the whole parking lot heard you.

 

Once at the destination you had in mind, you let everything out. Falling to your knees with tears streaming down your faced you cussed everything you could think of. 

 

Chase’s POV

“Leave her be Rice, she just needs time to calm down she will be fine,” One of the coaches said to me as I started to get up and go after (Y/N)

I nodded my head, he was right she just needed time to calm down. Changing out of my pads and into my clothes I headed home, we took one hell of a beating this game and I just needed sleep.

 

Waking up due to the buzzing of my phone going off it read 4:39 AM, answering the phone it was (Y/N's) dad.

D: Need to you to call everyone you know and tell them to meet at the field now

C: ok, whats going on?

D: I'll tell you when everyone is here

 

With that, I hung up and started texting everyone I had on my phone, why everyone in town needed to meet at the field at 4 thirty in the morning was beyond me but I did as told.

I pulled on a hoodie and threw on some shoes that were by the front door as I walked out and drive into town.


	7. SEVEN

Regular POV

All the football players, cheerleaders, and coaches were on the field, nearly half the town was in the bleachers, some were on the track. It was packed, all that was missing was (Y/N)

“Someone call her and get her here now. I’m not going to continue with this until she's here” Your dad screamed at all the players, specifically Chase.

“I know where she might be, chances are her phones in her truck,” Chase told your dad

“Go get her” Your dad ordered him as he took off out of the stadium.

 

You sat up against the tree overlooking the town, it was all quiet just you and the occasional wild animal passing by. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, just wanting this to all be a dream and when you wake up for it to be over. 

 

You had actually fallen asleep because you were awoken by the sound of a vehicle pulling up behind you. You had no idea what time it was, in fact, you didn't really care what time it was you just wanted to stay here forever and try to damnedest to forget that you had just lost everything your team had to lose.

 

“(Y/N) come on. We need you on the field” You heard him behind you, you were happy to hear his voice but you still wanted to be left alone.

“What for?” You questioned if it was important enough you might think about going.

“No idea, you dad won't say until you're there,” He said as he kneeled down in front of you

“I just want to be left alone, whatever it is can be done without me. I'm not in the mood for it” You said looking down at the dirt as you played with it.

‘Do it for me please?” he begged, not some kind of childlike beg but an adult in paid type of beg.

“Fine” You managed out with a smile, he helped you up. 

 

“You just going to leave your truck here?” He asked as you got into his truck,

“Yep, we're coming right back” You made a small laugh, he just shrugged his shoulders as he got in.

  
  


Once back on the football field there were more people there than there was when Chase had left, making it almost impossible to find a parking spot. 

“Just go park near the visitor locker room,” You said getting angry of just driving around with no luck of finding a parking spot.

As he put the truck into park near where you had told him to park, you both got out and walked hand in hand onto the field. All eyes on the two of you, you couldn't help but feel a little stage fright. 

“Alright now that we have everyone here, I just want to say I'm sorry for making everyone get out of bed at this awful time of night but I promise you it will be well worth it” My dad spoke into the microphone, as he walked back and forth on the field in front of us, it was something he did when he was nervous.

“You guys played one hell of a game tonight,” he said as he put his full attention towards the whole team, we just nodded as we silently thanked him

“After the game was over, I and a couple of the deputies got to talking. We knew that they had cheated, so I took it upon myself to call the UIL board and have them review it. On their way back home state troopers pulled them over as the UIL board inspected their gear. Turns out they had hidden razor blades inside their helmets” He took a deep breathe as a smile appeared on his face

“From disqualification due to unruly gameplay, the win for Semi-finals to Wall has been revoked and given to the Merkel Badgers” he hadn't even finished his sentence before everyone started screaming like crazy people.

 

Without even thinking you jumped into Chase’s arms, him not even realizing what was going on he somehow managed to catch you. Sure you didn't weight but 130 pounds but still. As soon as you landed in his arms a bolt of pain went right to your stomach, he took notice of the way your body tightened up. Being one who was damn good at dealing with pain, it was very unusual for you to act like this to pain. 

With tears in your eyes, you clenched your stomach almost making him drop you from you letting go and leaning over. 

As he stood you on your feet you immediately went to your knees, your dad saw what was happening and ran over, wondering what was happening knowing you never acted this way to pain.

A few of the coaches saw what was happening and soon enough everyone was crowding around you. Your vision was so blurry that you honestly couldn't tell who was who, your ears were ringing so loud that's all you could hear. 

With your dad and Chase in panic mode, they started throwing demands at everyone to move out of the way. Your dad on the radio, telling the other officers to bring traffic to a stop on the highway. Chase running with you in his arms to his truck to get you to the emergency room as fast as possible. 

 

Your dad in his squad car lights and sirens blaring doing nearly 90 on the highway, was just being passed by a speeding Chase going well over 100. Your dad looked down at his speed radar as Chase passed, 113 MPH. Your dad slammed his foot on the throttle and quickly caught up to Chase just as they were nearing the hospital. 

 

With both vehicles coming to a screeching halt at the emergency room entrance they both raced inside with you in tow, your dad screaming at doctors to help. They put you onto a gurney, they took you back macking your dad and Chase stay in the waiting room as they both paced back and forth.


	8. EIGHT

It took 3 hours for the doctors to get you stable, you were put on a breathing machine just in case because you had stopped breathing multiple times during the past few hours. As the doctor walked out of the double doors your dad and Chase were first on their feet right in the doctor's face asking questions at the same time. 

 

“She's stable, you can go see her but I need to ask you a few questions in private” the doctor told the two of them as they followed him to your room. 

Once inside Chase was right at your side, afraid of losing you tears rolled down his face quietly. 

“Has she taken any prescription medication lately?” the doctor asked, both Chase and your dad shook their heads no

“She she takes any extremely hard hits tonight, assuming she plays?” he asked pointing at your pads and cleats still on.

“Only a few, but she got right back up,” your dad said, the doctor shook his head

‘Is there any chance she could….” he was cut off by the machines beeping at an ungodly volume.

The doctor rushed over to your to check your vitals, your heartbeat was nearing 190, with your blood pressure dropping at a rapid rate. They nurses shoved Chase and your dad out of the room.

As Chase took one last look through the window before the nurse drew the blinds, he saw you start to shake uncontrollably, knowing you were seizing.

“10 milligrams of  eslicarbazepine STAT” could be heard through the door as the doctor yelled orders at the nurses.

45 minutes later, Chase and your dad still stood outside the door even as nurses came and gone with tubes full of blood and other medical equipment. 

As if they hadn't waited long enough the doctor opened the door as the nurses left the room, he motioned for your dad and Chase to come inside. 

As soon as they saw you were awake they were at your side, once they finally stopped hugging and kissing you. The three of you turned your attention to the doctor, 

“So what caused all of this?” Your dad finally asked the doctor straight up

“She's pregnant, a few weeks. The baby was in distress” he calmly said, probably waiting for your dad to punch Chase.

“Shit” you and Chase both said at the same time, you sighed and closed your eyes not believing this had actually happened the two of your were careful.

“So much for playing at state,” you said sarcastically. You knew it wasn't the time to be making jokes, but that's just who you were.

“It's just as much your kid as it is hers boy, don't even thinking about bailing on her” Your dad pointed at Chase and looked him dead in the eye.

“Wasn't planning on it Sir” Chase firmly told your dad

 

The three of you decided it was best to keep it between the three of you until you felt it was time to tell anyone else, that included your mother who was obviously nowhere to be found when her daughter laid in a hospital room with death right on the other side of the door. 

“I'm going to let everyone know you're alright, do you want any visitors?” Your dad asked standing up from his chair. You knew that wasn't the only reason he was leaving, he was definitely going to chew your mom a new one.

“No, not even her,” You said, he knew exactly what you meant. As he stepped out of the room, you and Chase just looked at each other.

“Had to of been the jack” he smiled, remembering when you told him it was a bad idea that night at the beach

“I told you it was going to be a bad idea, didn't I?” You playfully shoved him

“That you did, and damn my momma is going to kill me” He said shaking his head knowing the ass whooping that was coming when he told his momma.

  
  


You were released Sunday afternoon and cleared to return to school, but obviously no football. The three of you still hadn't told anyone and you weren't planning to until the celebration party after this Friday's game in Raleigh, you had no doubt your team would win.

You knew that you were going to be bombarded with questions as soon as you stepped foot into the building that Monday. Sure enough you were, students, teachers, even parents were asking questions. You just told them that it was some kind of stomach issue that was preventing you from playing under doctor's orders that it was life threatening if you played. Hungry for any type of answer they all believed it, as if they had any reason not to until Tiffany gave them a reason to believe otherwise. As if a dumb prep could come up with anything better, she started telling everyone you were pregnant. 

 

Chase had promised you that after Friday's game that the two of you would take another trip out of town again, this time not telling you again where.

Getting through the week was hell because the morning sickness had started, and it wasn't just morning it was more like every hour on the hour sickness. You were in and out of the bathroom all day, being asked if you wanted to go home several times but denying all of them you eventually made it through the week.

 

Several people protested that since you weren't playing that you shouldn't get to ride the bus with the rest of the team, one of your coaches lost his shit after hearing people complaining about it. Him telling them to get the fuck over themselves, that you were still part of the team whether you were playing tonight or not, and that you would still be on the sideline with them. The whole team busted out laughing as the lady look at him in shock as if she had seen a damn ghost or something. 

 

You requested to have one of the front seats on the bus due to your stomach problems the coaches happily allowed you to have the first seat in the front of the bus was less bumpy. 

As the bus ride seemed to never end you finally curled up next to Chase who also requested to sit up front with you and you fell asleep.


	9. NINE

As you stood on the sideline you watched your teammates make touchdown after touchdown, the crowd going berserk after every single one. Merkel was up 61-8 as it was nearing the end of the 4th quarter, by this time Merkel was just running out the clock. Totally destroying the other team, as the crowd gathered near the gates for when the buzzer went off.

Taking a knee after the quarterback received the ball made the clock run out as the buzzer sounded off, screams could probably be heard a mile away. 

People poured onto the field as confetti rained down onto the field, fireworks being set off in the parking lot could be seen and heard from inside.

Tear of joy were on just about every single face, except for those of the opposing team.

 

As the coaches gathered all of the players and headed to the locker room, apparently some of the parents had decorated the locker room because there was confetti, silly string, bottle of ginger ale(since it's high school they can't have champagne) and of course in a big black box sat our state championship rings one in each locker. Most of the players didn't even notice them until someone said something, which made everyone freak out even more.

 

“Let me shower and change and we will get out of here?” Chase smiled down at you as he placed a kiss to your forehead.

“We have to ride the bus back” You were actually confused at this point

“Had my mom and brothers bring my truck. Your dad and the coaches have already said we don't have to ride back with them. Half the team isn't” He just laughed, as he led you towards the door

“My mom should be out there” He gave you another smile as you exited the building. 

 

You had barely stepped foot outside of the building before several of your friends and of course Chase’s family came crowding around you, taking serious note to the championship ring that sat on your right finger. Standing there talking to everyone made you totally lose track of all time, because before you knew it Chase was right there with you.

 

Chase’s mom handed him his keys after they exchanged hugs, he kissed her on the top of the head and told her he loved her before he practically pulled you through the crowd to the parking lot. 

“Babe…...slow…...down” you hardly got out just in time to reach the truck

“Shit, I'm sorry. I'm just ready to get out of here with my girls” he smiled as he wrapped you in his arms

“Girls?” you took a step back and just looked at him like he was crazy

“Yep” He just smiled the cheesiest smile in the world

“If you say so” You said as you opened the door and got in.

  
\--

The two of you were still a near 3 hours away from home, and the weather started to pick up like crazy. The clouds became very dark as they hung low in the sky, creating a fog making it nearly impossible to see. Just as you were about to say something the radio started beeping alerting all listeners to bad weather in the area. Taking a quick look out the window you could see the snow start to fall.

“Stop here, were not going to make it home” You said pointing at the motel, that was just coming up on the right. He nodded his head and did as you suggested. 

Pulling his truck as close as he could to the office, 

“Stay here” He said stepping out of the truck and running into the office.

 

After a few minutes he came back out and took off back down the road,

“Where are we going now?” You questioned

“To get some stuff, just in case” he said, as he pulled into a Walmart parking lot. 

The both of you getting out and heading inside to grab whatever he deemed necessary.

Only 45 minutes later you were on your way back to the motel, with enough food and water to last the two of you for a few days. You felt that he was being paranoid but you also realized it was probably those fatherly instincts kicking in. Making him irresistible.

  
  
  


Two days later and the two of you were still completely snowed in, the two of you attempted to try and head home after the snow stopped falling but it was a huge fail. You didn't even make it out of the parking lot before his truck got stuck. Watching him clear a path back to the room, you just laughed he was something else. Never took no for an answer and always got what he wanted no matter what. 

 

The two of you now lay in the bed watching some sappy Christmas movie on tv, with your emotions all out of whack, you of course had the waterworks going. 

“Ugh, i seriously hate this” You stood and paced the room, as he stayed in bed and just watched you walk back and forth.

“What?” he laughed

“Being stuck here” You stated one of your problems

“Then to top it off I'm a pregnant mess, I want some damn cake batter so bad right now it's not even funny” You stomped your foot in frustration. He just let out another laugh as he stood up and walked over to you placing his hands on your shoulders to make you look at him

“I hate being here as much as you do, even though you are a pregnant mess I still love you” he looked you in the eye

“Wait, you what?” you questioned

“You heard me” His arms going around your shoulders pulling you in for a hug

 

With your face pressed to his chest it gave you time to process what he had just said, like whoa. The past few months kinda just replayed in your head as you stood there with him, you were about to tell him how you felt but he interrupted you

“Marry me?” He asked cupping your face in his hands and looking down at you

 


	10. TEN

You were still in shock from him telling you he loved you, and now this. This boy was going to be the death of you. With your eyes wide open like a deer stuck in headlight, you tried to speak but nothing left your mouth.

“I know it's crazy, but I'm serious” he continued to speak, hoping to draw you out of the shock you were in.

The only thing you could do was nod your head in and up and down motion, as soon as he kiss you the shock wore off and you melted in his arms. 

“You alright darling?” he questioned with a smile, he knew it was a lot to take in.

“Yeah” you quickly answered, as you wrapped your arms around his torso. 

You felt his chest vibrate from his laugh, you could feel this heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

“I've been thinking of about a thousand different ways to ask you that” he admitted. Right after you let out a yawn, no matter how much you slept you were always tired.

“Let's lay down babe” he said walking you backwards towards the bed

 

After another 2 days the snow had finally started to melt enough to drive through, you were beyond excited to get out of that motel room. Taking one last look around the room to make sure you didn't forget anything, you headed to his truck, just as he returned from turning in the key. 

You both smiled at each other as you both got inside his truck, buckling his seatbelt he turned and watched you.

“What, your not going to tell me that i have that pregnancy glow thing are you?” You joked, you knew something was going through his head, but couldn't quite figure it out.

“No, i have another crazy idea” he said nibbling on the corner of his bottom lip

“What would that be?” You questioned

“Let's get married today?” He looked at you waiting for an answer.

“We don't even have my parents approval” You stated knowing that since you were still 17 you needed it, him being 18 he was free to do whatever he wanted. Lucky him you thought.

“You're pregnant, no you don't” He flashed a smile at you

“Shit, you're right” You had completely forgotten about that law

“So is that a yes?” he smiled, in hopes that it was indeed a yes

“Of course” You let out the most adorable laugh he had ever heard making him fall in love with you all over again.

“Thank god! The preacher who baptized my brothers and I is ordained, is that alright with you?” he popped another question, he was like a child full of questions in a world full of mysteries.

“Absolutely” You shot him another smile, this time sliding over into the middle of the seat to be closer to him, as he put the truck into reverse and backed out of the parking lot.

  
  


Parking his truck outside of a wooden white church, he turned off the ignition and stepped out. Before you could even get your seatbelt off he was on your side opening the door for you. You blushed, trying to hide the smile on your face he made you feel like a princess. Taking your hand he led you inside of the small church. Right as you stepped foot into the church, a man dressed in a very visible expensive suit came out of the back to greet the two of you.

“Chase, what brings you here?” he asked Chase as he shook his hand

“We actually had a favor to ask you Father” Chase told him, his eyes seemed as if he was in shock.

“What do you need son?” he asked Chase, as he motioned for us to sit down in the pews.

“We wanted to ask you if you would marry us?” Chase got this look of fear across his face like he was afraid of being told no.

“What's the occasion?” He asked, as any man of god would ask before marrying two teenagers.

“Well Father….” he took a deep breath

“She's pregnant, and not only is it the right thing to do, I'm undoubtedly in love with her” You felt him squeeze your hand, he was obviously nervous.

“Is this what you want young lady?” he turned to you and ask you, looking for an honest answer

“Yes, sir it is” You smiled at him, he just nodded at the both of you.

He stood up and straightened his suit,    
“Let me call Kathy” he smiled at the two of you as he walked back off to where he was when you two got there.

 

After a few minutes of just sitting there babbling to each other how much you love the other, the church doors opened and in walked an elderly woman. She just smiled, at the both of you as she walked past the two of you towards the back. 

A few moments later they both came back, with a paper in hand they motioned for the two of you to come the front with them. 

He stood in front of the two of you, and began to talk. Chase being the amazing gentleman he was took your hands in his.

“ Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony”  he spoke as he continued on

 

“Do you Chase Daniel Rice take (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, with loyalty, honesty and undying love, until death do you part?” He asked

“I do” Chase said, as he looked you right in the eyes

“Do you (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) take Chase Daniel Rice as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, with loyalty, honesty and undying love, until death do you part?” He turned and asked you

“I do” You looked at Chase as a tear slipped from your eye.

“By the power invested in me by the lord above and the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Chase you may kiss your bride” He announced, once given the ok Chase pulled in as close as possible he have you one long, deep and full of love kiss one that had you weak in the knees and begging for more.

“I present to you Mr & Mrs. Chase Daniel Rice” he spoke his final words.

 


	11. ELEVEN

“I'm going to be sick,” You said turning around as fast as you could as the contents of your stomach came up, by the side of his truck where he had pulled into your driveway.

“It's going to be fine babe, it's just you and me, no one else,” he said pulling the hair out of your face, as more bile came up.

Wiping your face, you nodded in agreement. He was right and you both knew it. Just the two of you against the world. 

Walking up the stairs to your, well your parent's house you didn't bother to knock and just walked in. You knew your dad was home due to his squad car being parked out front.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Was the first thing you heard your mom yell as soon as she saw you

“Not here,” You said sarcastically, knowing it was going to piss her off even more than she already was.

“Seriously, you need to get ahold of yourself. She had called me days ago and told me what was going on. If you had actually been home to answer the phone you would have known” You dad spoke up defending you.

“Just go get your stuff” Chase whispered in your ear. You turned to walk up the stairs but your mom started towards you

Chase quickly stepped in front of her

“I'm not even playing, don't even try it,” he told her as he looked down at her, she got the point when your dad stood up and got between the two of them, saying just about the same thing Chase had told her.

 

You continued up the stairs with Chase shortly behind you, you started to put all of your belongings inside any bag you could find in your room. 20 Minutes later the two of you came back downstairs with the rest of your stuff in tow.

“WHAT IS THIS?” she started to yell as she grabbed your left hand, obviously noticing the ring that was on it. You quickly pulled your hand out of her grip, just as Chase started to go at her again. 

“YOU GOT MARRIED, YOU'RE SUCH A WORTHLESS BITCH. YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING” As usual she was screaming at you again.

“Go to hell, you're the worthless bitch that will never amount to anything, hell your own husband is only with you because of me. Looks like you're free now dad, congrats. When's the party?” You stammered on, you were beyond pissed you had, had enough of this shit.

“DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I'LL HAVE THAT MARRIAGE ANNULLED” She threatened, you just laughed at her

‘You can't” your dad, Chase and you all three said in unison.

“TO HELL IF I CAN'T, YOU DON'T HAVE MY PERMISSION” she tried to defend her case

“Don't need it, pregnancy voids any need for parent approval” You smiled in defeat at her.

“YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE, GOOD LUCK PAYING FOR COLLEGE BECAUSE I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT” She tried to scare you, it didn't work.

“Don't need your money, got a full ride already” You gave her another smile of defeat.

“And I'm also moving out, in case you were too stupid to realize that, and after I graduate I'm moving” She didn't really have any business knowing what was going on in your life, but considering you hadn't even graduated yet and your life was already getting started made you feel on top of the world. You absolutely couldn't wait to get out of this town, you were so thankful Chase’s dad got offered promotion back in Asheville because you were getting the chance to get the hell out of here.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU WHORE” She screamed as she raised her hand and smacked you across the face, just as Chase was about to do something stupid you swung back, and just like the last time you didn't miss.

Feeling Chase pull you out of the house, with your dad right behind you

“I want a restraining order against that worthless piece of trash you people call my mother,” You told your dad as you got into Chase’s truck. He just nodded at you, as you pulled out of the driveway. 


End file.
